Entities such as people, places, things, concepts, etc., may be the subject of queries. Some search systems may store entities as nodes in a graph-based data store, or data graph. The edges that link one entity with another may indicate a relationship between the nodes. For example, the nodes “Baltimore, Md.” and “United States” may be linked by the edges of “in country” and “has state.” A search system may use the graph-based data store to provide information about an entity in response to a query. However, such graph-based data stores may lack information about what an entity has done or what has happened to an entity when the events are ephemeral or recent. For example, a celebrity may have a wedding or a birth that receives news coverage but is too recent to be reflected in the data graph. Similarly, a company may have sponsored a sports event, launched a product, or been involved in an environmental disaster. These events may not be captured in the graph-based data store, but may be of interest to someone initiating a search for the company.